dailypeonfandomcom-20200215-history
StormWarriors2 THE AWESOME
StormWarriors2 is the leader of the D.O.O.M.F.A.R.T TERRIOST Freedom Fighters. He is an awesome person in real life and can kick alot of ass. Mostly those of trollers and idiots who calim themselves to be smarter than he is. StormWarriors2 is also known for his awesome terraining skills and writing skills. Though at hive is thought to be an idiot, dick, that needs to go die in hole, stalker, that wierd guy in the corner, the crazy dude, SW2 the asshole, and troller Or a Sweet Guy that is loveable by everyone and deserves a medal for his actions. This is true (except for the places marked with the -------) as he has written some of the best Lore of all time. (OF ALL TIME!) StormWarriors is regarded as the founder of the LBSTNM (League of Broke Swordsmen That need MONEY!) an orgainziation all about the purchasing of the rights to StormWarriors name, thus far there is only 5 members. StormWarriors, StormCrusader, StormKnight, StormWarriors2 and Me. StormWarriors2, StormWarriors2 likes using the word storm alot as he has some sort of faniscation with the power of nature and also for kicking alot of serious ass with it. He has gone through 15 different name changes. Unforunately the Daily Peon regards him now as little more than a nusiance after his rebellion. Though they offically caused it by calling him a tea bagging noob, Aussie wannabe, Kangroo Jack, American Stereotype proven right, Untalented, Moranic, the Daemon of the 4th kind, Rapotor Troll, prince of trolls, SW2 lorist, that guy from that one movie, THAT THING!, Back stabbing hugger, 40k Freak, Insane guy, the weird person, the guy who has more experince than they do with everything else, The outcast, the guy who creeps other people out even when no one really knows how or why but it just happens due to teenagers not fully understanding the fact the interet is not serious bussiness, and the total dumbass of 40k. StormWarriors2 has been often quoted on many sites. Including Nerd Fight round 39, DakkaDakka, 4chan, Youtube, Hiveworkshop, SC2 forums, Trolling moran, LOL, Noob Killers, Terrans, BankAmericaSux.com, Fighers agianst idiots, and the Social group The People who believe teenagers are the smartest people on the Fucking planet. StormWarriors2 is often regarded by others a supreme badass, though lately he has been leading many assualts on the Daily Peon. And that weird person that calls themself Benny, Cleverbot, and Nerdfreak15012. StormWarriors2 is now currently fighting the oppressive group called The Dairy Peron or Pedo Bear's Anyomonous. Though the exact reason as to why is known by many as. "They Declared war on 40k, its time we showed them what we got. This internet war, will start something pointless and hilarious at the same time." Quotes "Damn I am sexy." "Look over there, WHO IS IT, HA ITS ME!" "Hello, your not expecting to get spammed today but just to show that I care i will :)" "Damn is it hot in here or is it just me? Oh wait its the heater." "Good Day my fellow, Trollers! Oh wait sorry wrong forum." "So Let me get this straight? You are hitting on a Girl, that thing with pretty hair and awesome figure, and you said 'nice tots'? Are you idiot or is it just that you can't think like a normal human being?" "By the Emperor if you swear one more time, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" "Mate, I don't care who you are, if your messing with me you have to go to my sectartary." "Dear Raptor Jesus, I have sinned, Can I get a pony now?" "Dear Buddha, is this thing working? Okay, if it is, I want to have my 72 virgins. OH wait wrong person." (Not mean't to be racist!) "I am awesome, and that is all." "Why is it that every time a girl who is a gaming girl always try to hit on me after I say 'I have played Wolfenstien and I killed hilter, and I also played Knights of The Old Republic' = instant turn on??" (Answer because that makes everyone think wtf?) "Wait a second your british? Damn, I thought they were just naturally annoying and squeally. Looks like I was proved wrong, by the way old chap would you like some tea? THIS IS AMERCIA WE DRINK COFFEE!" "What can I say I am patroit. But only for the side that I think is doing better, sadly america is not doing so well." "Japan is one of the strongest nations out there, not to be rude but when will mother nature run out of ideas for natural disasters? Never? If so we're !#!$#" ""Hiya guys I have returned! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Get off the poor and only gaming girl! Back you savages! Now I shall try to reason with it!" "Blarg BLARG BLARG HONK BLARG HONK BLARG HONK BLARG BLARG HONK BLARG! Translation, I wonder if there is such a thing as a normal friend?" "By the light your annoying the soul out of me." "I am Tired of your Misinterpertations, *punches person in the face*." "You just got STORMED!" "You just got KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" "So let me get this straight instead of taking the sniper rifle and shoving it down someones throat, you wasted your ammo on a can? Damn I thought Chr2 was stupid." "Hey I'm 17, I can make my own decisions with drugs or acholoic beverages or GFs for that matter." "Yes, I have heard of this GF of yours, apparently it is making fun of DIFSLFAWUSALFASRTWFITY, Dumbass Insertions of Failures Stocks Of Losers from Unexperienced Adults who understand or say alot of lunatic for a serious relationship that will fail in two years." "If i had a nickel for everytime I have heard OMG LOLZ on facebook, I would be fucking broke." "Every time I read a stupid status on facebook, Immedately feel like sharing it with an idiot, so then i can make fun of him."